The Legerdemain Lounge
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Vários contos, romances, intrigas e histórias que foram ouvidas em Azeroth e além.
1. Greetings, citizen

_Stormwind City_. A capital de toda a _Alliance_. A capital de todos os Humanos de _Azeroth_.

Apesar de não possuir a arquitetura grandiosa de _Exodar_ ou a organização de _Darnassus_, _Stormwind City_ possuía o seu charme. Possuía um porto movimentado, onde grandes embarcações iam e vinham, especialmente de _Northrend_ e _Kalimdor_. Para além do porto, haviam os canais da cidade, que corriam por cada pedacinho da capital. De _The Mage Quarter_ até _The Dwarven District_, a água corria fresca – mas não necessariamente limpa, não se engane. No centro da cidade havia _The Cathedral Square_, o centro espiritual de toda a capital. Sacerdotes e Bispos orientavam as pessoas e ensinavam os caminhos da Luz. Nos fundos da Catedral, foi construído um grande cemitério para honrar os nobres cavaleiros e heróis que perderam as vidas em defesa do reino. Mais abaixo, cruzando o canal, havia _The Trade District_, o centro comercial da capital. Casas de Leilões, Bancos, Estalagens, Armeiros e Mendigos se apinhavam ali para as feiras semanais. _The Mage Quarter_ era o centro mágico. Se está a procura de um Mago, já sabe onde ir. Hoje é um dos lugares mais verdes de _Stormwind_, já que _The Park_ foi perdida para sempre no ataque de _Deathwing_. _The Dwarven District_ foi apenas um pedacinho da cidade que os Anões e Gnomos pegaram para si. O ar é pesado e cheio de fumaça e fagulhas. O chão treme com as batidas sobre bigornas. Mas, para alguns, é como estar de volta ao lar. _Old Town_ é o que restou do pequeno vilarejo que um dia foi a capital, antes da Primeira Guerra.

E, por fim, _Stormwind Keep_, a coroa da cidade. Localizada entre _The Dwarven District _e _Old Town_, ela é a sede administrativa composta por nobres, bibliotecários e representantes de outros pequenos reinos espalhados por _Eastern Kingdoms_ e _Kalimdor_. Ela também é a casa e o local de trabalho do Rei Varian Wrynn, monarca e protetor dos Humanos e da _Alliance_ como um todo. Heróis de ambos os continentes vinham para vê-lo, de tempos em tempos, para trabalhos que apenas eles eram capazes de executar. E esses heróis bem conheciam o Rei e seu filho, o Príncipe Anduin Wrynn, sempre ao lado do pai na sala do trono.

Mas, ás vezes, o filho não tinha o mesmo tato diplomático que o pai para com os heróis.

* * *

- **Que notícias você traz de **_**Westfall**_**?** – O Rei encarou a Caçadora Elfa Noturna, que jazia ajoelhada e estava suja, ferida e vestia um couro tão rasgado que mais parecia trapos.

- **Os Defias estão se reerguendo sob a liderança de Vanessa VanCleef, Vossa Majestade.** – A moça respondeu, com a cabeça baixa.

- **Enviarei um batalhão de soldados para **_**Westfall**_** agora mesmo! Com o ressurgimento da Irmandade Defias, um antigo inimigo do reino está de volta. Eu gostaria que voltasse para **_**Sentinel Hill**_** e reporte ao**_**Marshal **_**Gryan Stoutmantle**** que estamos enviando reforços. Espero que não seja tarde... Espere aqui um instante enquanto vou buscar sua recompensa pelo esforço que fez pela **_**Alliance**_** hoje.**

Enquanto o Rei Varian saía para uma sala lateral buscar a recompensa, o Príncipe Anduin vinha da Biblioteca Real. E deparou-se com uma Elfa Noturna esfarrapada e cansada esperando na sala do trono.

- **Saudações, cidadã. Está esperando uma audiência com o meu pai?**

A Elfa Noturna apenas sorriu de maneira amarelada, balançou a cabeça e fez uma vênia, deixando a sala do trono e indo para a saída. Podia estar suja e esfarrapada, mas era muito mais do que uma mera cidadã de _Stormwind_ querendo uma audiência com o seu rei. Ela não podia suportar tal comparação.

Pouco depois de a moça deixar a sala, o Rei Varian estava voltando com um baú em mãos, mas ficou confuso ao notar que a Elfa Noturna não estava mais ali. Apenas o seu filho.

- **A Elfa Noturna não quis esperar?**

- **Acho que não, senhor meu pai. Talvez estivesse cansada de esperar.**

O Rei apenas resmungou em resposta. Não tinha demorado tanto assim para pegar as recompensas, tinha?

* * *

- **Eu preciso fazer planos para destruir os restos da Irmandade Defias. Por favor, entregue meus agradecimentos para **_**Lady**_** Jaina, em Theramore. Ela sempre foi uma amiga leal e uma rápida aliada. Vá para o **_**Mage Quarter**_** e fale com o **_**Archmage**_** Malin. Ele lhe proverá de transporte rápido para Theramore. Apenas deixe-me pegar as ordens para que ele não duvide de sua palavra, heroína.**

A Elfa Noturna afirmou com a cabeça e observou o Rei novamente sumir na sala lateral. Com um profundo suspiro, ela deixou a postura ficar mais relaxada e até se deu ao trabalho de tirar uma sujeirinha do corpete de couro que usava.

- **Saudações, cidadã. Está em uma audiência com o meu pai?**

A Elfa Noturna ergueu o olhar e viu o Príncipe Anduin sair de uma porta atrás do trono. Com uma vênia e um sorriso amarelo, ela murmurou para si mesma.

- **Acho que uma viagem de barco será revigorante...**

E assim ela deixou a sala a passos rápidos e pesados. O Príncipe apenas deu de ombros. Quando o Rei voltou, olhou em volta e a Elfa Noturna já havia ido embora.

- **E eu que pensava que os Elfos Noturnos eram pacientes.**

O Príncipe apenas anuiu com a cabeça. E o Rei suspirou, deixando-se cair no trono.

* * *

- **Inacreditável!** – O Rei exclamou ao ver a enorme cabeça de Nefarian, o nefasto filho de _Deathwing_, aos seus pés.

O Humano Guerreiro ao lado da Elfa Noturna cutucou-lhe as costelas, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela apenas se encolheu na armadura amassada e ensangüentada. Mas sorriu para o rapaz e para o grupo de aventureiros que estava reunido no salão. Até mesmo os Guardas Reais saíram de seus postos para verem o maior espólio da batalha contra o Lorde do Clã de Orcs _Blackrock_: sua cabeça.

- **Não há necessidade de ser dito o que fizeram hoje, heróis da Aliança. Esse dia será recordado nos anais da história. Uma vitória que provavelmente não é provada na Aliança há anos – se é que um dia já houve algo parecido!**

Os heróis e Guardas vibraram.

- **Por favor, mandarei preparar os melhores quartos na estalagem e um banquete real hoje a noite. Por favor, será tudo por conta do reino hoje. Descansem, o que vocês fizeram pelo reino foi muito mais do que muitos fizeram por **_**Azeroth**_**. Guardas, levem a cabeça de Nefarian para Afrabiasi! Deixem-na exposta para que todos saibam que o Senhor dos **_**Blackrock**_** caiu!**

Os Guardas arrastaram a cabeça para longe da sala, enquanto os heróis ainda esperavam a sua recompensa. O Rei fez um movimento com a cabeça enquanto caminhava para a tão conhecida sala lateral.

- **Um momento, vou buscar as ordens para a Estalajadeira Allison.**

E os heróis esperaram. Até que o Humano Guerreiro apenas suspirou.

- **Eu preciso **_**muito**_** de um banho, uma boa cerveja e comida. Poderia pegar as ordens com Vossa Majestade, **_**heroína**_** querida?** – Ele sorriu para a Elfa Noturna, que apenas sorriu com a brincadeira. E concordou.

Um a um, os aventureiros deixaram a sala do trono. E a Elfa Noturna mais uma vez ficou sozinha, em silêncio, observando as tapeçarias que ornamentavam a sala, distraída.

- **Saudações cidadã. Algum problema aflige você ou seu vilarejo?**

Novamente a moça ficou rígida. Ela parecia morder a língua, mas sorriu brevemente para o Príncipe e, sem dizer nada, deixou a bastilha. Poucos minutos depois, o Rei Varian já estava novamente na sala, discutindo algo com seu Mestre de Armas. Ao notar que nenhum dos aventureiros estava ali, suspirou aborrecido.

- **Esses jovens de hoje não praticam mais a arte da paciência...**

- **Certamente, senhor meu pai.** – Anduin concordou, observando o corredor que levava à saída da bastilha.

* * *

- **Grandes fardos foram colocados sobre os ombros do meu filho em sua curta vida, e eu temo que essa responsabilidade só tenda a aumentar. Ele nunca vai aprender sobre liderança se permanecer confinado à bastilha, mas estou relutante em mandá-lo sem escolta.** – O Rei olhava para a Elfa Noturna, trajada em sua armadura recém polida e afirmou com a cabeça. – **Suas ações já são lendárias desde o início do cataclismo. Você seria um excelente mentor para o Príncipe Anduin. Por favor, apresente-se à ele. Há alguns negócios na cidade que vocês dois podem atender em meu nome.**

A Elfa Noturna abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o Mestre de Armas pareceu ter um chamado mais urgente. O Rei apenas ergueu a mão para a moça.

- **Anduin já deve estar chegando. Esse assunto, infelizmente, não pode esperar. Dê-me licença.** – E Varian sumiu na sala lateral.

Muitos minutos se passaram. E a Elfa Noturna perdeu-se nas tapeçarias da parede mais uma vez, apenas para ser retirada de seus devaneios pela voz infantil.

- **Saudações, cidadã. Que assuntos tem para tratar com meu pai?**

Mas dessa vez a Caçadora se virou para o Príncipe de olhos estreitos, respirando fundo. E soltou tudo de uma vez.

- **Cidadã é o vosso traseiro real! Já travei mais batalhas essa semana do que vossa realeza trocou de cuecas a vida inteira!**

E ela foi-se novamente, pisando duro e bufando irritadiça. O Príncipe Anduin ficou estarrecido no meio da sala do trono. E a voz do Rei Varian fez-se presente.

- **Acho melhor ensinar-lhe boas maneiras com os aventureiros antes de lhe largar na cidade para saudar os outros "cidadãos"...**


	2. Hunters

Eu sou uma Caçadora. Eu trilhei meu caminho sozinha, tendo como companhia apenas meu arco fiel e meu ajudante lupino, Fantasma.

Eu sou uma Caçadora. Os amigos que fiz foi apenas para alcançar meus propósitos. Lutei ao lado de Deuses. Deuses igualmente destruí.

Eu sou uma Caçadora. As feras são as únicas amigas que eu possuo. E elas são sempre passageiras. São nelas que encontro _algo_. Somente quando me deparo com 150 quilos de dentes e garras rosnando em minha direção é que me sinto _viva_. E quando isso acaba, o vazio volta e estou novamente sozinha.

Essa não foi sempre a minha vida. Quando eu era um pouco mais nova, uma coisinha pequena e frágil, tão inocente quanto eu, caiu em minhas mãos. E a criei com alegria e cuidado, apesar do mundo estar se despedaçando com um Aspecto enlouquecido, apesar de a minha cidade ter sido queimada por Orcs, apesar das perdas dos meus companheiros e amigos, apesar das horríveis abominações que cruzaram aquela nação, apesar dos apesares.

Eu sou uma Caçadora. Devia ter matado aquele Gnomo estúpido quando tive a chance, mas aqueles grandes olhos cianos despertaram em mim algo que eu tinha esquecido. O Sangrelorde Mandokir a teria. Mas isso lhe custaria caro.

Eu tentei meu melhor para ajudá-la. Deslizei para a sua mente enquanto ela era uma prisioneira. Eu realmente tentei. Tentei tanto. Fomos capturadas inúmeras vezes em nossa tentativa de escapar da famigerada Zul'Gurub. E quando finalmente pensei que ela estaria livre, fui expurgada de seu corpo e minha pequena foi tirada de mim mais uma vez.

Dizem que Caçadores não choram por feras perdidas. Mas naquele dia eu chorei, com meu coração quebrado e minha mente estilhaçada. E eu estava tão sozinha, com um buraco tão grande no peito. Mas aquela falha, aquele vazio, aquele buraco despertou algo em mim. Algo ruim, que Mandokir jamais esqueceria.

Ela era apenas uma coisinha pequena quando foi tirada de mim. Eu nunca a esqueci, apesar de ter quase certeza de que ela me esquecera. Você jamais lança uma flecha em um Caçador num dia sem acordar com outra atravessando sua garganta n'outro. Por isso eu treinei, bolei, esquematizei. Fiquei mais forte, mais fria, mais sozinha. Já disse que Mandokir jamais esqueceria o que eu faria com ele? O dia havia chegado.

Eu sou uma Caçadora. Meus amigos fiéis são um arco e um ajudante lupino. Outras... _Coisas_ são dispensáveis. Sendo assim, naquele dia eu usei um Paladino, um Sacerdote, um Druida e um Guerreiro para os meus propósitos.

A luta foi brutal. O Druida foi o primeiro a cair, seguido do Guerreiro. O Paladino mal conseguia agüentar as investidas ferrenhas do Sangrelorde e o Sacerdote parecia esgotado, quando, finalmente, aquele sentimento despertou em mim. Os meses que eu passei treinando, nutrindo um ódio mortal, foram despejados em uma saraivada de flechas mortais e Mandokir caiu. E eu não senti nada, nada além da mais pura e horrível satisfação. A vingança é um prato que se come frio.

E então meu coração perdeu uma batida. Lá, acorrentada em um canto da arena, estava aquele par de olhos cianos, encarando-me intensamente. Poderia ser, depois de todo aquele tempo?

Com as pernas bambas e as mãos trêmulas, tropecei no corpo morto de Mandokir e caminhei até ela. Meus dedos tremiam. Os mesmos dedos que armaram centenas de armadilhas, encordoaram inúmeras vezes um arco. Eles se embasbacaram enquanto abriam a coleira de ferro. A minha raptorzinha, meu bebê, minha pequenina – não mais assim tão pequena –, estava enfim livre. Mas ela não fugiu. Ao invés disso, ela me derrubou com uma leve cabeçada, trilando alegremente daquele jeito que encheu meu coração inúmeras vezes. Ela me conhecia, ela se lembrava de mim, e ela nunca havia perdido a fé em mim.

O gelo em torno do meu coração derreteu em uma torrente de lágrimas quentes e abundantes enquanto eu envolvia o pescoço dela com os braços e lhe apertava em um abraço.

Dizem que Caçadores não choram quando perdem uma fera. Mas eu chorei, e cada lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto coberto de sangue e poeira estava curando o meu coração quebrado e outrora vazio. Eu tinha meu bebê de volta.

Eu sou uma Caçadora, mas jamais tive que andar sozinha novamente, pois para onde quer que eu vá, minha 'aka me acompanha, com seus grandes olhos cianos cheios de alegria e confiança, e seu doce trinado enchendo meu coração de felicidade.


End file.
